


A Night Off

by suchsmallhands1



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchsmallhands1/pseuds/suchsmallhands1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Abbie's night off and she just wants a relaxing evening in front of the television but things don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Off

**Author's Note:**

> Silly, light-hearted. No spoilers for anything other than the existence of Jenny. Written for fuckyeahsleepyhollow's drabble competition.

Abbie Mills stood in her kitchen, in front of the microwave, as her mug of hot chocolate slowly spun. It was her night off from both work and babysitting Crane, and she planned to make it as relaxing as possible.

When the microwave binged at her, she removed the mug and made her way to the couch, parking herself in front of a sappy romance movie on the Lifetime network.

As the movie neared its end, Abbie’s cell phone lit up and the ringtone blasted from across the room.

“Noooo! Can’t I just have one night?” she groaned loudly. When she looked to see who was calling, she didn’t recognize the number. When she answered, the first thing she heard was, “No! Don’t call her! We can handle this!” in the background.

“Hello? Jenny, is that you? What’s going on?” But it was Ichabod who answered.

“Hello Miss Mills. Do not be alarmed, but I am afraid Miss Jenny and I have gotten into…a bit of a situation.” Abbie could still hear Jenny protesting in the background.

“What do you mean, ‘a situation’? What’s happened, Crane?”

He hesitated for a moment, but then said, “Miss Jenny and I had the idea … well, we thought it would be useful … if I were to learn to operate a motorized carriage...”

Abbie let her head fall forward. “Oh Lord,” she whispered.

Suddenly she heard what sounded like the phone being fought over, and Jenny came on the line. “Don’t you let him put that on me, Abbie. It was his idea! I only went along with it so he wouldn’t kill himself! If he’d just listened to me, nothing would have happened.”

Abbie rubbed her hand over her eyes. “Just answer one question, Jenny. Whose car did you use?”

There was a long hesitation. “Um, the police department has really good insurance, right?”

“You wrecked my squad car!?” Abbie exploded. She jumped off the couch, threw on some shoes, and grabbed her coat on the way out the door.

“I don’t know what the hell I was thinking,” she said to herself. “There’s no such thing as time off from babysitting those two.”


End file.
